KylieFever2002
KylieFever2002 was the sixth headlining concert tour by Kylie Minogue. It was launched to promote her eighth studio album Fever. Concert Synopsis Across the tour, each show was split into seven acts and an encore, with twenty three songs performed. Silvanemesis opened the show with an instrumental introduction of "The Sound of Music". Kylie then rises out of the stage encased in a metallic outfit dubbed the "Kyborg". This peels back to reveal Kylie in a silver bra and mini-skirt and matching boots. She goes on to sing "Come into My World" and a remixed version of "Shocked". She then welcomes the audience and sings "Love at First Sight". She then introduces "Fever" and closes the section. Droogie Nights begins with an instrumental interlude of Beethoven's "Ode to Joy". This then leads into a new remix of "Spinning Around", where Kylie and the dancers are dressed to resemble characters out of A Clockwork Orange. The Crying Game begins with an interlude of "Where Is the Feeling?" before the left screen rises to reveal Kylie in a black ball gown singing Boy George's "The Crying Game". She then goes onto perform a medley of three of her own songs: "Put Yourself in My Place", "Finer Feelings" and "Dangerous Game" before returning to "The Crying Game" and closing the act. Streetstyle begins with a dance/video interlude of "GBI: German Bold Italic". A dancer then enters and draws graffiti on a screen, when Kylie emerges dressed as a police woman to sing "Confide in Me". She then goes on to sing "Cowboy Style" and finishes the act by inviting the backing vocalists to sing "Kids" with her. Sex in Venice opens with "On a Night Like This", where Kylie and the dancers are dressed in corsets. After this, Kylie sings a new version of "The Locomotion" and then closes the act by performing "In Your Eyes", which breaks down in the chorus to a Latin-style medley of "In Your Eyes", "Please Stay" and "Rhythm of the Night". Cybertronica is the sixth section and begins with a tap dance interlude which was supposed to lead into a reworked version of "Never Too Late". This was cut, however, and a remixed version of "Limbo" was performed, which saw Kylie rise out of the stage in a pink tank top and white cargo pants. Following this, she sang a new remix of "Light Years" which featured a chorus of "I Feel Love". She then went on to sing a new version of "I Should Be So Lucky", closing the act. Voodoo Inferno acted as the first encore, beginning with a percussion interlude, before revealing Kylie rising above the stage with a red dress wrapped at her waist singing "Burning Up", revealing 12 dancers beneath it later in the song. She then closes the main body of the show with "Better the Devil You Know". The second encore was a one-song encore where Kylie rose through the catwalk in a white waistcoat and cargo pants to sing "Can't Get You Out of My Head", mixed with New Order's Blue Monday Set list Act 1: Silvanemesis * "The Sound of Music" (Instrumental introduction) * "Come into My World" * "Shocked" * "Love at First Sight" * "Fever" Act 2: Droogie Nights * "Ode to Joy" (Instrumental interlude) * "Spinning Around" Act 3: Crying Game * "Where Is the Feeling?" (Interlude) * "The Crying Game Medley": "The Crying Game" / "Put Yourself in My Place" / "Finer Feelings" / "Dangerous Game" / "The Crying Game" (Reprise) Act 4: Streetstyle * "GBI: German Bold Italic" (Dance and video interlude) * "Confide in Me" * "Cowboy Style" * "Kids" Act 5: Sex in Venice * "On a Night Like This" * "The Locomotion" * "In Your Eyes" * "Latin Medley": "In Your Eyes" (Latin Version) / "Please Stay" / "Rhythm of the Night" / "In Your Eyes" (Reprise) Act 6: Cybertronica * "Cybertronica" (Dance interlude) * "Limbo" * "Light Years" / "I Feel Love" * "I Should Be So Lucky" Act 7: Voodoo Inferno * "Burning Up" * "Better the Devil You Know" Encore * "Can't Get You Out of My Head" Tour dates